Halloween Fun (A Wolf Miraculous Special)
by maddycullen23
Summary: It's Halloween in Paris and Felicity attends the school Halloween dance, carves pumpkins and dresses up. (Note: This a standalone short fanfic and is not considered to be a part of the Wolf Miraculous series. I only own my OCs)


It was the 30th of October in the city of Paris and people are getting ready for Halloween. This Halloween would be Felicity's first one in Paris since her family had only moved to the city a month ago. She was used to seeing pumpkins on people's doorsteps and children walking around dressed in scary costumes hoping to get candy and sweets from people but she wasn't sure if the people of Paris celebrated Halloween as they did in the UK.

Last year Felicity had been the one that took her younger brother Teddy trick or treating. This year Felicity's school would be hosting a Halloween party with a pumpkin carving contest during the day. The students had to bring in their pumpkin with the design on it and Mr Damocles would choose the winner. He would announce it at the end of the day.

Felicity, Teddy and her Mum went to the supermarket and brought three pumpkins. One of them was for the competition and the other two were going to be used as decorations for the family living room. Felicity wasn't too keen on using a sharp knife so her Mum cut the tops of all the pumpkins.

"Now we have to remove the pumpkin seeds from inside," Her Mum said.

Felicity used a spoon to pull out the inside of the pumpkin but Teddy decided that he was going to use his hands.

"Look, Felicity" Teddy said as he showed her his hands that are covered in orange coloured goo.

Felicity smiled at her brother. It seemed like he was having fun.

"Ok, I've got all the seeds out," Felicity said. "Now I have to choose a design to draw." Felicity had found some printout templates beforehand that she could use. She needed to choose one.

Once she found a design she liked, Felicity took a black marker ben a drew the design onto the front of the pumpkin.

"Wow, that's a lovely design." Her Mum said. Felicity chooses a cat design. (Image here)

"It's a kitty cat" Teddy added. "Like Chat Noir."

"Yeah but not quite," Felicity said.

"What shall we put on the other two?" Her Mum asked.

"Scary faces," Teddy said.

"Ok then," Her Mum said as she went to get a knife from the cupboard so that she could carve the designs.

Felicity and Teddy watched as their Mum carved the pumpkins.

The following morning, Felicity woke up and got ready for school. It was Halloween and Felicity was looking forward to the school Halloween party that night. She was planning to go to the party in Zombie Schoolgirl costume that she brought for last year but didn't wear. Her Mum had other plans.

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Felicity's Mum asked as the teenage girl sat down at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, It's going to be fun" Felicity replied.

"That's good because I brought you the perfect costume," Her Mum said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked, sounding excited.

"I will go and get it," Her Mum told her.

When Felicity's Mum came back with the costume she brought, Felicity didn't know what to say, except that there was no way that she could wear it (Of course she didn's say that out loud) It was a Wolfette Costume.

"That's lovely Mum," Felicity said. "Oh, look at the time, I better got a move on. I still need to collect my homework and put it in my school bag"

In Felicity's room, her Kwami Rikki noticed that his chosen looked worried about something.

"Is everything ok, Felicity?" Rikki asked.

"Mum brought me a costume for Halloween and it's a Wolfette costume. There's no way that I can wear it, people could find out that I'm the real Wolfette. I don't want to hurt her feelings by not wearing it"

"I don't think they will. People will think that you like Wolfette." Rikki said. "Remember when you're father got Akumatized by Hawkmoth. He didn't even know it was you and trust me there have been people that have figured out identities of miraculous holders. "

Felicity realized that Rikki did have a point. Her father didn't even recognise her. Maybe she could wear the costume. It wouldn't look bad.

When Felicity arrived at school, she took her pumpkin to the designated area and noticed that lots of other students had also decided to enter the competition. Nathaniel joined the line behind her and when Felicity turned around she smiled at him.

"Morning, Nathaniel" Felicity said.

"Morning, Felicity," Nathaniel said. "The weather is definitely getting colder."

"Yeah. It's almost November now tho" Felicity replied. "Are you going to the Halloween Party?"

"Yep. Are you going? We could hang out together" Nathaniel asked.

"That sounds nice," Felicity said.

After they gave their pumpkins to the people in charge of collecting them, they went to class.

When the school day finished, Felicity walked out of the classroom and into the courtyard. She noticed a large crowd of students gathering around a display board.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"They just announced the winners of the pumpkin carving contest"

Felicity waited so she could see the board. Her name wasn't listed as one of the winners but Felicity didn't mind. It wasn't all about winning to her, it was about having fun.

1st Place: Nathaniel Kurtzberg

2nd Place: Leah Walsh

3rd Place: Mason Armel

"Felicity, are you dressed yet? You're going to miss the party" Her Mum asked.

"Yeah, almost" Felicity replied. She had the Wolfette costume on and it looked pretty good. The person who made the costume sure had a very good designer. The only thing that she didn't put on was the mask.

"What about the mask?" Rikki asked as he held in his tiny paws. Felicity took the mask and put it around her eyes. She then adjusted it and tied the string into a bow.

"I'm glad that the real mask fits without having to tie it," Felicity said.

"That's because it's magic," Rikki said. "It almost looks like the real thing"

Felicity continued looking at herself in the mirror"

"I can't wear this. I look silly"

"You do realise that the outfit is what you wanted it to be," Rikki said.

"Felicity hurry up" Her Mum called.

Felicity grabbed her purse and jacket. Since it was almost November, the temperature had dropped making the night cold and damp. Rikki flew into Felicity's shoulder purse and she left her room.

In the living room, Teddy came running over to her. He had a pumpkin outfit on. The outfit had an orange top. In the middle of the top, there was some big eyes and a large black mouth. The bottoms had orange and green stripes on them. The outfit also came with a hat that resembled the top of a pumpkin.

"Hello, Teddy," Felicity said.

"Felicity's Wolfette," Teddy said.

"Yeah. It was Mum's idea" Felicity said.

"And you look perfect. Almost like the real one" Her Mum said. "You could be her long-lost twin"

"That's a good one Mum," Felicity said.

"Shall we take a photo?" Felicity's Mum asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Ok, smile," Felicity's Mum said as she took the photo.

When Felicity arrived at the Halloween Party, she noticed that she wasn't the only one dressed up as one of Paris superheroes. She had seen at least 10 Ladybugs, 8 Chat Noirs and more than one Wolfette. The hall had been decorated. All around the hall, there were lots of fake spiders dangling down from the ceiling, the sweet stall had cobwebs around the tablecloth and the DJ table had a skeleton in front of it.

"Felicity," Nathaniel said. "You look amazing. That costume really suits you. If it wasn't Halloween then I would have thought you were the real Wolfette"

"That's a good one but I don't think I'm superhero material," Felicity said.

"Shall we get a drink?" Nathaniel asked as they walked towards the sweet stall that also had drinks. After they got there cans of soda, Felicity tried to make conversation with Nathaniel.

"I noticed that you won the contest," Felicity said.

"Yeah," Nathaniel said "Got some gift vouchers"

"That's nice," Felicity said. "I didn't notice many pumpkins and decorated houses on the way here. Is Halloween not popular in Paris?"

"I suppose that Halloween has become more popular in the last couple of years but people don't really celebrate it," Nathaniel said. "It's mostly children that dress up and hope that their parents will take them trick or treating. Alya told that she always takes her sisters, I think Marinette goes with them as well."

"That's interesting," Felicity said. "In London, Halloween is very popular. There are lots of fancy dress parties and people like to go on ghost walks or visit the London Dungeon."

"Sounds very scary," Nathaniel said.

"I have never been on a ghost walk or to the London Dungeon. I'm not really a fan of horror" Felicity said.

"I don't think I would enjoy it either," Nathaniel said as the familiar sound of Michal Jackson Thriller started to play.


End file.
